Cardiovascular disease CVD) is a leading cause of death in the United States, and disproportionately affect African Americans (AAs) who have higher lifestyle-related risks of this disease (e.g., diet, physical inactivity, elevated blood pressure). Church-based interventions have been shown to be effective in improving health outcomes of AAs, yet there is the lack of research on understanding the dissemination process and on evaluating dissemination models in community settings. The aim of the proposed project is to disseminate the outcomes of the NIH funded project, Reducing CVD Risk in Mid-life and Older AAs, by implementing and evaluating the Health for Hearts United Leadership Institute (HHU Lead) using a three phase model: training, coaching and planning, and delivery and recognition. Using socio-ecological theory for individual and organizational change, HHU Lead will be evaluated using Glasgow's RE-AIM framework: reach (retention of HHU Lead participants), effectiveness (extent that HHU Lead results in behavior change [food choice, dietary quality, physical activity] and clinical outcomes (BMI, systolic diastolic blood pressure, circumferences] for HHU participants and increased CVD knowledge In target populations [mid-life and older, younger adults, children, youth]), adoption (extent of participants' Involvement In HHU-related programming), Implementation (quantitative and qualitative outputs of HHU-related programming implemented by HHU Lead participants) and maintenance (perceptions of project and plans for sustainability). Data will be collected from HHU participants [four health leaders and pastor] from 32 churches (n=160) in a two-county area in North Florida. HHU participants will deliver programming to target populations (n=800) in their respective churches with CVD knowledge as the outcome. HHU Lead has been planned and will be further guided by the HHU Lead Steering Committee (pastors, health leaders, advisors and project team from Reducing CVD Risk Study). Sustainability for HHU Lead will be explored as a part of the Day of Dialogue on Minority Health (DoDMH)